


No

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: First spoken words soulmate AU





	No

One word, two letters. A common one, also spoken in other languages. Every time someone spoke it, you waited with bated breath to see if they reacted to your part of the conversation. 

_“Excuse me sir, did you drop these keys?”_

_The man scanned them quickly, dismissing you with a shake of his head. “No.”_

_You waited, but nothing happened. _

_*_

_“Miss, is there anything I can help you with?”_

_She didn’t even spare you a glance before replying a curt, ‘No’ without so much as a thank you. _

It was ok, though. You didn’t want a rude soulmate, anyway.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You were out with your friends, determined to unwind after a not so great week at work. It was nothing fancy, just some drinks and dancing at one of the more tame bars in your neighborhood. It wasn’t until you had your third drink in hand that you began to scan the room. Dancing with your friends was fun, but now you were looking for something else. And you found him. 

He was blond, solidly built, and gorgeous to boot. You had no idea why he wasn’t dancing, as you were certain no one in the room would be dumb enough to turn him down. You kept your eye on him, waiting for him to look your way to catch his and see if you could make him approach you.

When that didn’t work, you downed your drink to quell your nerves and began to make your way over. You had no idea what you were even going to say, all you knew was you’d regret not taking the chance in the morning.

“Hi,” you began, gaining his and his companion’s attention. “I don’t normally do this, but I saw you here and I just had to come over and ask you for a dance. Or a drink, if that’s more your pa-.”

You were interrupted by a whiskey shower. His friend’s eyes widened at you as he covered his mouth to keep from spraying you further. The blond held a similar look of shock on his own face. The man beside him put his glass down at the bar and took his arm, rolling his sleeve up to check the words on his friend’s forearm.

The blond did nothing but continue to stare, and his companion’s movements caught your attention long enough to see the words you’d just spoken.

Oh. That wasn’t what you were expecting.

“Steve,” the man said to the blond, attempting to nudge him out of his stupor.

“It’s ok,” you said to the equally handsome man, failing to hide your disappointment. “I already know the answer.” You pulled your shirt from your shoulder, showing him simple, two letter word. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

It couldn’t be right. The only reason Bucky was ever able to talk him into going dancing with him was the hope he’d meet the one who spoke the words to him. There’s no way he’d say no, especially not after they both thought his soulmate would’ve been someone from the past.

Steve’s soulmate turned and walked away, and he still just stood there.

Bucky smacked him in the back of the head, finally getting his attention. “What’s the matter with you?!” he hissed. 

“I thought… I didn’t think…”

“No, you don’t! And now your soulmate’s leaving!”

Steve faced you again, watching you try to push your way through the crowd toward the exit. 

_Oh no, no no no no _

“No!” Steve shouted, lunging into the sea of people to take your arm. 

You turned back to him, eyeing his hand in confusion. “What is it?”

“Just… don’t go? Please.”

Your eyes met, and you couldn’t help but blurt, “God, you’re beautiful.”

His face was lit by a brilliant smile. “So are you. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you. Stay?”

You smiled, but shook your head. “I need to clean up first. I stink of your friend’s drink.”

Steve didn’t care. He’d waited a hundred years for you, and now that you were standing in front of him, he wasn’t willing to wait any longer. He grabbed the drink of the closest patron, and dumped it over the front of his shirt. “There,” he said, “now we both smell.”

A smile began to creep onto his face, realizing how ridiculous what he’d just done was. He ran a hand over his cheek in embarrassment and started to chuckle. Your own soft laughter joined his, and soon you were both caught in a fit of giggles.

“Well then, now that we’re even.” You held out a hand, still smiling at the man before you. “I’m Y/N.”

“Steve,” he said, “and if you don’t mind, I’d like to take you up on that dance.”

* * *


End file.
